Housing The Enemy
by BlueEyesMaster
Summary: In 1700 Boston, under the rule of King Geroge III, Boston residents are required to house British Soldiers. Serenity and Joey Wheeler will now house the cold Lieutenant, Seto Kaiba. SetoSerenity
1. Information

**Housing the enemy**

**Information**

**Summary-** In 1700 Boston, under the rule of King George III, Boston residents are required to house one English soldier per house. Joey and Serenity Wheeler are two Boston residents who will now house the cold, Lieutenant Seto Kaiba.

**Setting**- 1700 Boston during the Quartering Act

**Characters and Ages**

Kaiba- British Soldier(redcoat)- 21

Serenity- Joey's young sister- 18

Joey- Port Hand- 19

Tristan- Blacksmith- 20

Rapheal- German Hessian- 28

Pegasus- British Commander- 37

Duke- Governor's son- 21

Yugi- Joey's friend- 18

Solomon- Governor- 60

Noah- corner newspaper boy- 14


	2. New Roomate

**Please Review**

**Housing the Enemy**

**Chapter one**

**New Roomate**

It was nearing December in the port town of Boston and everyone placed their jackets and coats on to keep them warm. Down a graveled street laid a small house crammed in between two houses. Inside sat a young arburn haired girl in a brown dress. He dress was alittle ripped at the bottom and her white apron in front of it was messy from morning breakfast.

She sat on her small ragged English sofa working her hands around her knitting. She then heard a noise come down the stairs and looked up at a blond haired boy." Well sis, how do I look" he asked showing his ragged clothes underneath his coat. The young girl rose from her knitting and approached her brother.

She straightened the scarf around his neck." Now you look good brother" she answered smiling." Thanks Serenity, now I'll be worken overtime tonight and won't be home untill morning that way we can pay the King's stupid taxes" the boy said." Shh, Joey you know you shouldn't curse his higness" Serenity said trying to calm her brother down.

" Well it isn't fair, No Taxation Without Representation" Joey yelled through the house." Joey we must work by with what we can, so that means that you must respect his higness's decsions" Serenity said smiling." Yeah your right, how come I can't be more like you sis" Joey said laughing.

" Because I got must of our mother's genes" Serenity joined in laughing. She then hushed Joey out of their small house in fright that he would be late and lose another job.

" Bye sis, remember to lock up before you go to bed" Joey said walking down the street. Serenity waved goodbye and closed the door. She walked into their small kitchen set with a icebox, table, chairs, and a stove. Serenity opened the icebox and inspected it.

" Low on food, better head to the market and get some more" Serenity said. She grabbed her small brown coat and placed it on with her white scarf. She slid her apron off and reached for her gloves and carrying basket. She exited her small house and proceeded down the street to the local marketplace.

**Governor's House**

A tall man in a red suit with long silver hair sat in the governor's office his arms crossed over eachother and his mouth in a smirk." So there you have it Governor, our King would see it fit that Boston goes first" the man said smirking even more." Yes I know, but why must we house your soldiers, Pegasus" the Governor asked.

Pegasus sighed," Solomon my boy, how many times have I've gone over this" Pegasus said looking at the old man across from him who didn't even budge." Oh alright, its simple so clean out your ear and listen, my men have no where to stay while stationed here , so where better but in your citizen's houses" Pegasus said.

" Yes, but why my citizen's " Solomon asked." Oh come on you old fool I don't have to waste my time explaining this to you, its simple our King rules you and you listen and obey his laws and orders" Pegasus said rising from his seat.

" So get word out to your citizen's. my men will be moving in by late afternoon today" Pegasus said reaching the door." But that ins't enough time to prepare" Solomon said." Not my problem" Pegasus laughed.

Pegasus exited the room and Solomon sighed. He turned to his assisstant standing next to him." Roland start taking and distrubting the British soldiers to households" Solomon said sighing. A green haired man in a black suit bowed." Yes at once Govneror" he said and exited behind Pegasus.

Outiside the office and down the stairs stood a British soldier with short chesnut hair. He wore the regular red uniform that all the British soldiers wore. He stood at the bottom of the stairs twiling his musket in his gloved hands. His blue eyes scanned the room and met the eyes of a house maid.

The soldier smiled and evil smile and made the maid quiver in fear and leave the room, which had dropped a few dergrees ever since he entered. He then moved his eyes to a tall blond man in a grey and yellow unifom. That was a signal saying the man was a Hessian or German mercenary

The soldier then heard the sound of boots coming down the stairs and turned to see his commanding officer Maximillion Pegasus walking down." How'd it go" asked the Hessian." Everything has gone as the King intended it to, you two need to sound up the soldiers, you will be moving in tonight" Pegasus said.

" Great leaving with these idiotic Colonists" came a cold voice." Your have to get used to them, by the looks of things we might be here for some time, alright Kaiba" Pegasus said eyeing the brown haired soldier. The soldier just grunted and picked up his musket.

" Come on Rapheal" Kaiba said to the blond haired man. Rapheal nodded and grabbed his musket and followed." Something troubling you Lieutenant" asked Rapheal." Yeah, that I have to live with some stupid Colonist that should have never left England" Kaiba spat out letting a few Colonist's nearby hear him.

They eyed him a bit, but turned away quickly when Kaiba's blue eyes locked on them. He grunted and continued down the street to where he would get the info to where he would be logging.

**Marketplace**

Serenity walked through the crowded marketplace with her basket full of purchased items." Joey will just love all the food I bought him" Serenity laughed. As she exited the marketplace she was rammed into by a tall man in a red uniform." Watch where your going" he said coldly." I'am sorry sir it won't happen again" she apologized reconizing at once the man was a British soldier.

" It better no happen again, Colonist" he said spitting the last word out coldly. He walked past her and was soon followed by a huge blond man in grey. She watched them leave and continued on home.

Kaiba strolled through the crowd of people easily since they did move out of his way. He then felt a small person ram into him. He looked down to see a aubrun haired girl in almost rags carrying a basket." Watch where you going" he spat. The young girl bowed her head." I'am sorry sir it won't happen again" she said apologizing.

Kaiba grunted," It better not happen again, Colonist" he spat out. He then walking past her with Rapheal behind him. They soon arrived at the town square where several other soldiers stood waiting for there location of where they would be staying." Seto Kaiba" came voice of the assignment director.

Kaiba rasied his hand." You sir will be staying with the Wheeler's" the man said handing Kaiba a piece of paper with directions on it. Kaiba quickly read it and walked away carrying his musket.' Time to pay the Wheeler's a visit' Kaiba thought.

**Wheeler Residence**

Serenity stood infront of her stove trying to prepare her some dinner when she heard a knock at the door." Who could that be, Joey said he wouldn't be home till morning" She said. She wiped her hands off and walked to the door and opened it.

Outside stood the same man from the marketplace that she had bumbed into." May I help you sir" she asked almost in a whisper." If you are Wheeler than yes you can" he said. Serenity nodded her head," I'am Serenity Wheeler" she stated.

Kaiba smirked and pushed past Serenity and into the house. He walked past her and she quickly looked back in forth. She closed the door and ran up behind the soldier." Sir may I ask why you have entered my house uninvited" she asked. Kaiba reached into his coat and withdrew a slip of paper which he handed to Serenity.

" Oh but I was invited" he smirked. Serenity looked at him and read the paper." From King George III, Quatering Act of 1773 states that every house shall house a British soldier and will obey his every command" Serenity read and then looked up." See I was invited to stay here" Kaiba said.

He laid his musket down and his packs of provisions. He slowly inspected the room and got a look of disgust on his face."Not rich are you" he asked bluntly. She lowered her head," We make by with what we earn" she said walking past Kaiba.

She then turned back to him," May I ask your name" she said. Kaiba eyed the girl," My name is Seto Kaiba, but you will only call me Kaiba understand" he said coldly. Serenity nodded and smiled.

" Oh and another few rules, I get the bed in this house, I expect breakfast, lunch, and dinner to be readied for me and some tea near noon" Kaiba said. Serenity slowly computed everything the man said and then relized something." But sir we only have two beds" she stated." Then I'll take yours, you can sleep on the floor for all I care" Kaiba spat.

Serenity nodded and walked away into the kitchen. Kaiba smirked, this young girl would be fun to play with. Kaiba then grabbed his stuff and headed upstairs to claim his new room.

**Please Review**


	3. Tour Of Boston

**Please Review**

**Chapter Two**

**Tour Of Boston**

Joey quietly pushed the door to the house open and crept in. It was just now beginning to become morning and Joey was trying to slip in without waking his sister. He walked in and took his coat off placing it on the coat rack. He walked by the living room and soon back tracked and looked in.

There he saw Serenity laying on their English sofa wrapped in a blanket.' What is she doing down here' Joey thought. He then heard the sound of leather boots coming down the stairs and looked up them.

There he saw a man with brown hair in a red British uniform coming down fastening the buttons on his coat. When he reached bottom he stopped and locked eyes with Joey.

" Who are you," he asked.

" Who am I, who are you," Joey yelled back. He then heard a moan and turned to see Serenity sitting up.

" Sis quick the Red Coats are taking over our house," Joey yelled. Serenity sat up and rubbed her eyes.

" Joey is that you," she yawned. Her vision then went to normal and she saw Joey and Kaiba almost nose to nose.' Oh no Joey dosen't no about the new law' Serenity thought. She jumped from her now new bed and in front of Joey.

" Hes our new housemate, Joey please meet Lieutenant Seto Kaiba," Serenity said pointing to the British soldier. Joey looked at his sister and then back to Kaiba." Serenity may I see you in the kitchen," Joey said pulling his sister with him.

He pulled her into the kitchen and sat her down at their table." Serenity why is he here," Joey asked her. Serenity quickly pulled out the form Kaiba had given her yesterday and handed it to Joey. Joey took it and carefully read it over.

" That King just won't give up, now we have to house his soldier what a bunch of crap," Joey said to himself.

" Yes its a shame I have to live with you idiot Colonists isn't it," came the cold voice of Kaiba. Joey turned his head and looked to see Kaiba leaning in the doorway.

" Listen here buddy, why don't you keep your comments to yourself about us," Joey shot back.

" And why don't you keep your comments about our King to yourself," Kaiba retorted.

Joey rose from his seat and walked up to the tall British man and stood toe to toe with him." Listen bub while your under my roof you follow my rules," Joey said poking Kaiba's chest. Kaiba quickly grabbed Joey's hand and twisted it around making Joey cower to his knees.

" I don't think so, I make the rules now and you wil follow them," Kaiba said coldly and soon released Joey's hand and walked over to the table and sat down. He rose his head to look at Serenity.

" Wheres my breakfast," he ordered. Serenity lowered her head and walked over to the stove and began cooking Kaiba some breakfast.

" Sis what are you doing, you don't have to cook for him," Joey said to his sister.

" Oh but she will as she understands who makes the rules now," Kaiba said crossing his arms and closing his eyes. Joey glared daggers into the man. He hated how his sister would always listen to people, she was just to nice.

Joey turned and left the room, Serenity could here him go upstairs.' Probaly tired and needs some rest' she thought. After a few minutes Serenity had finished breakfast for her and Kaiba and carefully sat the two plates down. She then poured two glasses of tea and gave Kaiba his.

Serenity slowly drank hers down, taking in every sweet flavor." You like tea I see, well at least you Colonists have good taste in beverages," Kaiba said to her. Serenity smiled at his remark and soon turned to her meal. She soon finished and collected Kaiba and her plates.

She then placed her brown dress from yesterday over her undergarments and then placed her coat and gloves on." Going somewhere" came the voice of Kaiba.

" Yes, I have a few errands to run, would like to come Mr. Kaiba," she answered smiling. Kaiba just simlpy walked past her carrying his musket and exited the house.' I'll take that as a yes' Serenity thought and followed behind him.

The two housemates walked down the busy street towards the town square." So what do you have to do," Kaiba asked Serenity.

" Well first I have to stop by the blacksmith and retrieve my new cooking pans, and then head over to the tavern and collect some tea ingridents," Serenity answered. Kaiba nodded to her in a sign that he understood.

The two walked untill they found themselves in front of the Boston blacksmith. Kaiba pushed the door open and walked in with Serenity behind him. Kaiba scanned the room. It was hot and muggy inside due to the fire pit in the middle used for melting metals to make into swords, guns, or in Serenity's case household items.

Just then a man with brown spiked hair approached them. He wore brown pants, a brown shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a white apron." Hello my sweet Serenity its good to see you again," the man said hugging the young girl.

" Its good to see you Tristan, would you happen to have my pans ready yet," Serenity asked the young man. Tristan nodded and headed to the back of the building soon returning with three new cooking pans. He placed them on the counter and Serenity reached for her money to pay.

" Oh Serenity you don't have to pay, for you its free," Tristan said smiling to her." Oh thank you Tristan with me and Joey's financial problems this is a blessing," Serenity told Tristan smiling.

Tristan smiled back but his smile faded when he spotted Kaiba in the back." What do you want Red Coat," Tristan spat at Kaiba. Kaiba gripped his musket which Serenity realized and answered before anything went wrong.

" Hes my new housemate, Tristan please meet Lieutenant Seto Kaiba," Sereinity said. Tristan nodded to Kaiba who simply grunted in response.

" Well we better get going, we still have to make it to the tavern, bye Tristan" Serenity said waving bye to Tristan. She exited and Kaiba was about to follow when a hand grabbed his forearm. He turned and saw Tristan standing next to him.

" Do you mind, I don't want you dirty hands staining my coat," Kaiba said coldly. Tristan narrowed his eyes and glared at Kaiba.

" You better stay away from Serenity she's my girl and if you hurt her you can bet I be there to kill you, Red Coat" Tristan said spitting the last word out. Kaiba jerked his arm out of Tristan's grasp and walked away.' Yeah you better run' Tristan thought strenghting his large ego.

Kaiba walked out and found Serenity waiting for him." What heppened," she asked him. Kaiba just pushed past her and headed over to the tavern. Serenity looked at him and soon ran to catch up. The two headed over and entered the bar.

Inside several men glared with lust at Serenity and hatred at Kaiba. Serenity cautiously walked next to Kaiba towards the front bar, usually Joey guided her through here and she could trust him. But she didn't know if she could trust the man next to her to protect her from these lustful men.

" What will it be," asked the barkeep." I would like a few ingridents for tea please," Serenity asked. The man nodded and ducked down under the counter and soon reappeared holding several items.

" The price of tea has gone up, so it'll cost you more than last week," the man said. Serenity nodded and searched her bag for the money, but it seemed she came up short. Before she could answer Kaiba slapped down the amount and glared at her.

" I need my tea," was all he said. Serenity smiled at the soldier and hugged him.

" Thank you Kaiba," she said smiling. Kaiba just pushed the young girl away and brushed off his coat.

" Yeah just don't hug me again," he coldly said to her. Serenity smiled and turned to collect her things when two arms wrapped around her. She soon found herself pulled into the lap of a drunken man.

" Hey sweet stuff, how about we go find ourselves a room and get to know eachother," the man said the smell of alcohol on his breath.

" No, please let me go sir," Serenity pleaded with the man.

" Ah come on, I'll be gentle," the man said. Serenity slowly felt the man's hand go down towards the bottom of her dress and lift it up. But suddenly it stopped and Serenity saw Kaiba grabbing the man's hand.

" The lady said no, so get that through your head," Kaiba yelled. He then grabbed Serenity and pulled her out of the man's lap and then tossed the man away and through a nearby table. Kaiba cleaned his hands off and grabbed his musket.

" Anyone else want to try me." Kaiba said looking around the tavern. When he saw no one move he guided Serenity out. When they reached the outside Kaiba watched Serenity fall to her knees.

" What wrong with you" Kaiba asked in a emotionless tone. Serenity looked up at him with tears in her eyes and jumped into his arms.

" Thank you," she cried into his chest. Kaiba didn't know what to do at the moment so he patted her on the head.

" Its alright, as long as Ia'm here no one shall take advantage of you, now lets return home its almost lunch time" Kaiba said releasing Serenity and walked away. Serenity smiled and grabbed all of her items and ran up behind her.

' You know Kaiba people may not like you, but I do' Serenity thought as she walked beside her new protector.

**Please Review**


	4. Boston Massacre

**Please Review**

**Chapter Three**

**Boston Massacre**

Kaiba rose from his bed in the morning and sat up looking outside." Just great," he said looking outside. He watched as small flakes of snow fell from the sky and onto Earth. Kaiba removed himself from the bed and placed his pants and coat on.

He then headed downstairs where he found his breakfast and tea already set out for him. He entered the kitchen and found Serenity sitting at the table eating her breakfast." Hey there sleeply head" she smiled towards him. Kaiba just waved and sat opposite from her.

The first thing he reached for was his tea which he drank quickly. He then watched Serenity pick up her tea kettle and pour more." Can't have you running out of tea" she laughed to Kaiba.

" Yes we certainly don't want that," came the voice of Joey.

Kaiba cocked his head back to see Joey standing there in his coat and scarf ready to head down to the docks." What was that, Colonist," Kaiba spat back.

Joey just grunted at the soldier." I'll see you late tonight sis," he said to Serenity waving bye.

" Bye Joey, please try not to catch a cold" Serenity waved bye. She then heard the front door open and then close. Kaiba smirked and took another sip of his tea.

" You have a weird brother," Kaiba said.

" Yeah at times I think how am I related to him," Serenity laughed at her joke. She then heard Kaiba give out a little snicker.

" Can my ears be deciving me, or did you just laugh" Serenity asked.

" It was you imagination" Kaiba replied returning to his cold self. Serenity just smiled and took away Kaiba's dirty plates. As she did this there came a loud knock.

" Get that would you" Kaiba said leaning back in his chair. Serenity obeyed and went to the door. She opened it and found a man with silver hair in a red uniform standing on her doorstep.

" Excuse me miss, but is Lieutenant Kaiba here," asked the man. Serenity nodded and ushered the man in. When he entered he shook off the snow from his shoulders and followed Serenity to the kitchen. He walked in and saw Kaiba sitting at a small table drinking his third glass of tea.

" Ah Kaiba-boy I finally found you," the man said. Kaiba rose his head at the sound of the voice.

" What is it Pegasus," Kaiba asked.

" Well Kaiba it seems a little mob has appeared out in front of the Governor's mansion today protesting us being here and our king's actions, and the Governor would like us to report to his mansion for more details and for some added protection," Pegasus said sitting down at the table.

Serenity placed cup in front of him and poured him some tea." Why thank you miss," Pegasus thanked Serenity who smiled back.

" I see you have adapted to your surroundings," Pegasus directed to Kaiba.

" Yes it seems I have, so when sould we leave for the Governor's mansion," Kaiba asked. Pegasus sipped his tea down and handed the glass to Serenity.

" Why now of couse and we better hurry, I have a feeling it might get alittle bad" Pegasus replied rasing from his seat. Kaiba did too and walked upstairs to gather his stuff. He soon returned carrying his musket. He then looked over and saw Serenity placing her coat and scarf on.

" Mind if I come" she asked.

" It seems you've already made that decision, just stay beside me" Kaiba said walking past her. The three people then exited the house and headed down the street towards the Governor's mansion.

**Boston Docks**

Joey lifted the large crate up and placed it onto the counter of the outside vendor." Hey Joey, having a good day" came the voice of a small kid. He stood almost 5'5 with tricolored spiked hair.

" It could be better Yug like for that soldier to quit muchen off me and my sis," Joey replied to the boy.

" Ah hes probaly not that bad," Yugi laughed.

" Try me, the guys as cold as ice and treats everyone like dirt, but for some reason not my sister," Joey said.

" Maybe he likes her," Yugi said.

" No way, theres no way my sister would fall in love with a Red Coat," Joey spat out. Yugi just shrugged at his friends reply and continued restocking shelves.

" Hey did you guys hear, theres a mob down in front of the Goernor's house protesting Britian lets head down there and join them," Joey heard the conversation between three workers. The three men cheered and ran away towards the Governor's mansion.

Joey got a smile on his face and dropped the crate he was carrying." Hey Yug I'am taking a break I'll be back," Joey said running in the same direction as the three men.

" Okay Joey, just don't do anything fooless," Yugi called to his friend.

**Governor's Mansion**

Serenity stood in awe at the sight of the mansion. The group proceeded towards it. Serenity looked up at a flagpost that hung the British flag. She then turned to see a mob of about fifty to a hundred Boston Colonists a few feet away from armed British soldiers.

They walked up the steps to the mansion and entered. They wiped their feet off of mud and snow. Roland walked up to them and bowed." The Governor wishes to meet you two, the girl will have to wait here" Roland said. Pegasus nodded and followed behind him.

" I'll be back, so don't worry" Kaiba said to calm Serenity. She nodded and watched him ascend the stairs behind Pegasus and Roland. Serenity leaned her back up against a wall and sighed.

" What do we have here" came a voice. Serenity turned to see a black haired boy standing in a doorway. He was roughly around her age and her wore a expensive petiy coat.

" What might be your name sweetheart" he asked Serenity picking up her hand.

" Um, Serenity Wheeler" she replied confused.

" What a lovely name" the boy said kissing her hand.

" I'am Duke Delvilin, the Governor's son" he said smiling his white teeth.

" Nice to meet you Duke" Serenity said smiling.

" Oh its all my pleasure, may I ask why you are here" Duke asked.

" I'am here with Sergeant Pegasus and Lieutenant Kaiba," she answered. Duke frowned.

" Your here with those red coats," he said coldly.

" Yes, one of them lives with me," Serenity said.

" Oh which one," Duke asked.

" This one," came a cold voice. The two turned and spotted Kaiba walking down the stairs. He reached bottom and walked up to the two.

" What may I ask are you doing Devilin," Kaiba asked looking at Duke's hand which held Serenity's.

" Just introducing myself, that is all," he answered. Kaiba grunted and grabbed Serenity's hand from his and led her outside.

" Stay away from her Duke, thats a warning," Kaiba said before leaving. Duke snorted at the red coats comment and walked up the stairs to his room.' I might have found me a new woman' Duke laughed in his head.

Kaiba stood on the steps of the mansion with Serenity. They were waiting for Pegasus to finish talking with Solomon. Kaiba watched the mob and watched them creating snowballs, probaly to throw at the soldiers." Is something wrong Kaiba," Serenity asked.

Kaiba shook his head and turned away. Serenity did too and watched the mob. She then spotted a fimilar blond haired boy.'' Is that Joey," Serenity said. Serenity smiled and rose her hand to wave at her brother. There then came a sound of musket fire and she was pushed to the ground.

She looked up to see Kaiba on top of her, his body acting as a shield. The firing was soon over and Kaiba rose to look at the mob. He scanned and found they had run away, but he then spotted five bodies on the ground with blood spilling out of them.

" What has happened," Kaiba yelled out to the soldiers.

" I'am sorry sir, snowballs started hitting us and they had rocks in them and we thought we were being attacked so we opened fired," a young soldier cried. Serenity rose from her spot and her eyes grew wide. She looked over and saw Joey's body on the ground with a puddle of crimsion red under him.

She ran to him and turned his body over." Joey, Joey please answer me," Serenity yelled to her brother. Joey didn't open his eyes and Serenity couldn't hear any breathing. Tears began to sting at her eyes and then they fell like a waterfall.

" Joey please don't leave me," Serenity cried. Kaiba looked over at her and lowered her head. He already knew her brother was dead, but she refused to give up. Serenity watched Joey's motionless body and more tears began to fall.

She quickly got up and ran away from the scene before her. Kaiba watche this and chased after her. He caught up with her halfway down their street and grabbed her." No let me go, please leave me alone," she screamed.

Kaiba ignored her pleas and wrapped his arms around her. She kicked him and scratched at his arms to let her go, but her wouldn't." Serenity stop," Kaiba yelled.

She stopped and looked up at the British soldier with tears in her eyes and her face red from crying. She then buried her face in Kaiba's chest and cried even harder." Why, why did it have to be Joey," she cried.

" It sould have been me," Serenity said. Kaiba hugged th young girl harder trying to stop her tears. For some reason he didn't like her like this." Serenity I'am sorry," Kaiba said. Serenity looked up at him and slapped him across the face.

" Your sorry, you don't know what I'am going through you dirty Red Coat," Serenity yelled. Kaiba stood there stunned, he had been called red coat so many times, but being called it by Serenity seemed to hurt him.

Kaiba lowered his head and turned away from her." Your right, I don't know, but I only wish to help," Kaiba said walking away. Serenity looked up and realized what she had done was wrong.

" Wait Kaiba I'am sorry," she called. Kaiba stopped and turned to face her. He opened his arms and Serenity ran to him. She retreated into his arms and he held her.

" We're get through this, remember I'am your protector," Kaiba said. The two stayed there for a couple minutes time stopping around them. Slow flakes of snow fell and surrounded the two.

**Please Review**


	5. The Governor's Ball

**Please Review**

**Chapter Four**

**The Governor's Ball**

Kaiba escorted Serenity back to their house and guided her into the living room. He sat her down on the sofa and left. Serenity watched him leave and then return with a cup of tea which he handed to her.

She accepted it and sipped some of the liquid. She was tired, her crying had drained her energy and she wanted nothing more than to get some sleep. She finished her tea and handed her cup to Kaiba who placed it down on a end table.

" Are you going to be okay," Kaiba asked. Serenity nodded to him and slowly laid down on the sofa.

" I just need some sleep," she said shutting her eyes. She then felt herself being picked up and opened her eyes to find herself in Kaiba's arms. He carried her out of the living room and up the stairs.

" Where are you taking me," Serenity asked.

" I'am taking you to your bedroom, to sleep on a real bed," Kaiba replied. When he arrived at the room he nudged it open with his foot and entered. He walked over to the bed and gently placed Serenity on it.

He then turned around to leave." Please, don't leave me," came Serenity's soft voice. Kaiba turned to face her and saw her laying up with tears almost in her eyes.

Kaiba nodded and shut the door. He then removed his coat and carrying cases from his upper body. He then sat on the edge of the bed and removed his leather boots. He then laid down in his white under shirt and white pants.

Serenity moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. Kaiba took his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders bringing her closer.'' Joey use to do this to me when we were older, it would make me feel safe and I wouldn't be scared anymore," Serenity said.

She then placed her head on Kaiba's chest and closed her eyes to fall asleep. Kaiba sat there and genlty stroked her hair to make her feel comfortable.' This girl, she inrtigues me more and more each day' Kaiba thought.

He soon became bored and decided to hit the sack too. He slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Kaiba stirred in his sleep from the dream he was having. The sound of cannons and muskets could be heard and the moaning and groaning of men held heavy in the air. Kaiba found himself in a battlefield where many men in red and blue laid on the ground blood spilling from their bodies.

Kaiba then heard the sound of a girl screaming and turned to find Serenity running to him." No get away," he yelled, but she didn't listen and continued towards him. As she neared him she was pushed forward by some unseen force into his arms.

Kaiba grabbed her and reached around her body to find a small hole in her body where blood was coming out." Kaiba," she said weakly and then shut her eyes. Kaiba's eyes widen and hen he felt a strong force hit him. He was knocked down and he could feel liquid draining from his body.

Kaiba jolted upward from his resting spot. His face held heavy with sweat as did his body. Kaiba wiped it away and looked to see Serenity laying right next to him sound asleep." Ah it was just a dream," Kaiba said to himself.

He exited the bed and placed his boots and coat on. The sun was just raising as Kaiba proceed downstairs into the kitchen. Kaiba poured himself a glass of tea and was about to sit down when he heard a knock at the door.

Kaiba approached it and answered it to find Tristan outside." What do you want, its not exactly the best time to be to be hitting on Serenity, shes not exactly happy," Kaiba shot coldly leaning up against the door frame sipping his tea.

" I know that you jerk, I just brought over some flowers to make Serenity better," Tristan said back revealing a bouquet of white flowers.

" Well shes sleeping at the moment so why don't you get lost,'' Kaiba said.

Tristan sneered at Kaiba and pushed the flowers to him." Make sure she gets these," he grunted to Kaiba and walked away down the street. Kaiba closed the door and turned to head back to the kitchen when another knock came.

Kaiba turned and opened it again to find Duke outside holding a bouguet of red roses." Is Serenity here," Duke said with a sly smile.

" Yes, but shes sleeping and not in the mood for someone like you to talk to her," Kaiba answered quickly. Duke smiled and tried going past Kaiba who placed a hand infront of him.

" You goin somewhere," Kaiba said glaring at the Governor's brat son. Duke backed away with a look of disgust on his face and handed his flowers to Kaiba.

" Make sure Serenity gets those, or else," Duke said walking away.

" I'am shaking in my boots, Devilin," Kaiba yelled after Duke. Kaiba shut the door again and turned around with two bouquets of flowers in his hands.

" Oh Kaiba you shouldn't have," came the voice of Serenity. Kaiba watched her descend the stairs and walk up to him.

" You didn't have to go and buy me flowers to make me happy," she said to Kaiba. Kaiba looked around confused and dazed.

" Excuse me," he said. Serenity hugged him and took both bougeuts.

" I'll put them in some water so they won't die," Serenity said taking the flowers into the kitchen. Kaiba scratched the top of his head, trying to figure out what happen when a third knock came at the door.

Kaiba turned this time irritated by so many intruders. Kaiba grabbed a nearby pocker from the fireplace and opened the door." Stop coming here you damn lover-boys," Kaiba yelled raising the pocker in the air.

" No, Kaiba its me," squeled Pegasus. Kaiba stopped the pocker just in time right above Pegasus's head.

" Pegasus, what are you doing here," Kaiba asked.

" I was going to give you your paycheck for the month, but maybe I shouldn't due to you almost hitting your surperior officer," Pegasus answered. Kaiba looked at the pocker and quickly discarded it.

" Sorry, I was just having some problems with a couple of boys," Kaiba laughed. Pegasus nodded and handed Kaiba a envelope which held his money.

Pegasus wave goodbye and waked away while Kaiba closed the door. He opened the envelope and read the amount of money he had recieved." Who was that Kaiba," Serenity asked exiting the kitchen.

Kaiba looked up and smiled at her." Get dressed we're going shopping," Kaiba said.

**MarketPlace**

Kaiba walked down the crowded street with Serenity beside him." Kaiba where are we going," she asked for the third time.

" Your see, its a surprise," Kaiba answered. Serenity smiled and looked ahead to find themselves infront of a dress shop. Kaiba pushed open the door for them and walked in.

" Hello there hoe may we help you," said a young girl behind the counter. Kaiba approached the girl and slapped down a wad of money.

" Bring this girl the best dresses you have," Kaiba ordered. The girl nodded and headed into the back to retrive a few dresses.

" Kaiba you don'd have to buy me new clothes, I've already got some," Serenity said . Kaiba looked at her and then the brown rags she wore tht she called a dress. Just then the girl returned with several dresses.

" Here you go sir," she said to Kaiba. Kaiba smiled and leaned over to the young girl.

" Listen, theres a ball tonight at the Governor's mansion, and I would like this young girl here to be the prettiest one there, understand," Kaiba said. The young girl nodded and walked over to Serenity and pushed her to the back.

" Don't worry sir, she will return a bautiful flower," the girl said. Kaiba smiled and waved to Serenity as she was pushed to the back.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

Kaiba stood infront of the counter tapping his fingers on the counter top." How long can it take for a woman to get a makeover," Kaiba groaned. Just then the young counter gir returned and faced Kaiba.

" May I introduce, the new Serenity Wheeler," she announced. Kaiba's eyes widen when Serenity appeared infront of him.

Her arburn hair was tied up into a bun with a few bangs falling down in front of her hazle eyes. She wore a long pink dress that complimented the blush makeup she had on her cheeks." Oh my King," was all Kaiba was able to say.

Serenity laughed at his speechless state." Its me Kaiba," she said.

" I know, but you never looked so beautiful," Kaiba replied. His comment made Serenity blush alittle. Kaiba held out his arm for her to come to.

" Shall we head to the ball," Kaiba asked. Serenity nodded and locked arms with Kaiba.

" Yes, shall we," she answered.

**Governor's Mansion**

The double doors to the mansion opened and Kaiba and Serenity entered arm in arm. As soon as they entered every man inside turned heads to get a glimps of Serenity. The two entered the giant ballroom and watched as couples danced and held conversations with eachother.

" Well looked who showed up," came the voice of Duke. Kaiba turned to see him dressed up nicely with a smile on his face.

" And look at Miss Wheeler, you look very stunning tonight," Duke said. He reached for Serenity's hand to kiss it, but Kaiba stopped him.

" Don't you have a father to be with,'' Kaiba shot. Duke glared at Kaiba.

" I'll see you later, Miss Wheeler," Duke said bowing to Serenity. Kaiba watched as the snake left.

" Something wrong," Serenity asked. Kaiba shook his head and took Serenity's hand.

" May I have this dance," Kaiba asked. Serenity giggled.

" Yes you may Lieutenant," she replied. Kaiba guided Serenity out onto the dance floor and took her hands in his. After about an hour of dancing, Kaiba and Serenity made their way to a outside balcony.

Serenity ran to the edge and looked out over the Boston street. The moon was out and the gravel road shown deep in tis silver glow.

" Beautiful, isn't it," Serenity said looking at Kaiba.

" Not as Beautiful as you," Kaiba replied. Serenity turned to Kaiba and threw her arms around Kaiba.

" Thank you for all you've done for me, over the past days," she said. Kaiba hugged her back.

" Your welcome," he said. Serenity brought her head back and then stood on her toes. She brought her lips near Kaiba's and pushed them lightly on them.

This caught Kaiba offguard, but he returned the affection. The two stood there in the glow of the moon, in a loving embrace.

In the shadows of the street stodd a figure that watched the two." Damn you Seto Kaiba, you shall pay for stealing my woman," cursed the shadow as it ran towards the blacksmith's house.

**Please Review**


	6. Boston Attacked

**Please Review**

**Chapter Six**

**Boston Attacked**

Kaiba rose from his place in the bed he spent the night in. He walked out of his room in his usual red uniform and headed downstairs. He entered the kitchen to find his breakfast and tea already set out for him.

" Wonder where Serenity is," he asked himself. He then found his answer in a small note left on the table. He picked it up and scanned it.

' Dear Kaiba,

I've headed down to the market today to gather some food for the week and then I'am heading down to the docks to get a few supplies, I'll be back soon.

Sincerely, Serenity'

Kaiba smirked and placed the letter down and then took his place at the table." Guess I'am eating alone," he said. He was about to start eating when a knock came at the door.

" Damn lover-boys never give up," he said grabbing his friendly fire pocker. He raised it up and opened the door. He brought it down to strike one of the lovers when a firm hand grasped it.

" This how you treat old friends, Kaiba," said a tall muscle man.

" Oh Rapheal its you sorry about that I've just been having trouble with a few guys thats all, come on in," Kaiba apologized moving out of the way to let his Hessian friend in. Rapheal observed the small house and started laughing.

" Nice place you got here," he said to Kaiba.

" Its small but the company is good," Kaiba replied.

" Yeah especially mine, Mai Valentine is the best cook I've ever met," Rapheal said rubbing his belly. Kaiba laughed and led Rapheal into the kitchen where the two sat.

" So Kaiba I heard you were at that so called ' Boston Massacre'," Rapheal said.

" Is that what they're calling it, it was only five people," Kaiba said shaking his head.

" Yeah they are sort of exaggerating the truth a bit, but it sure does have the colonists in an uproar,'' Rapheal said.

" Great now we'll be here longer, because the more they complain the more revolts there will be," Kaiba complained.

" Thats not even the half of it, some intel I got says that some man named Thomas Jefferson wants to declare independence and start a war against England," Rapheal brought up.

Kaiba placed his head in his hands." Great another war I have to go through and I thought the French and Indian war would be my last," Kaiba said. Rapheal began laughing.

" Kaiba you have to learn something war is apart of every civilization so get used to it," Rapheal said.

" Yeah I guess your right, now how about we get you some tea," Kaiba said pouring his friend a glass of tea.

**Docks**

Serenity walked down the row of outdoor vendors lining the Boston port. She carried a basket which held all of her purchases from the marketplace.

She walked untill she spotted a boy with multi-colored spiked hair." Hey Yugi," she called.

Yugi turned and smiled." Hey there Serenity how are you today," Yugi asked.

" I'am fine thanks for asking," Serenity answered. Yugi lowered his head.

" I'am sorry for what happened to Joey," Yugi said. Serenity lowered her head and felt tears in her eyes.

" I know, we all miss him but he wouldn't want us greiving over him, he would want us to move on," Serenity said. Yugi nodded his head and went back to his work.

Serenity waved bye to him and turned to head back to her house when she spotted a strange ship coming towards the docks. It was large and had several cannons sticking out of both sides.

She then looked up and spotted a black flag that had a skull and cross bones on it.'' It can't be," Serenity said.

**Wheeler's House**

Kaiba sipped down his thrid cup of tea and then watched Rapheal sip down his tenth one." Gosh Rapheal I didn't know you liked tea," Kaiba laughed.

" Of course I do, its full of caffine," he replied. The two began laughing when all of a sudden a loud explosion was heard from far away. The two soldiers rushed from their seats and headed outside.

There they saw smoke raising from the North East area." Thats where the docks are," Rapheal said. Kaiba grunted and ran inside and grabbed his musket. He then ran out past Rapheal.

" Kaiba where are you going," Rapheal called.

" Serenity's at the docks, I have to make sure shes alright," Kaiba called back. Soon Rapheal was running next to him and they mad their way to the port.

**Docks**

Serenity watched as the new ship opened fire upon Boston's port." Why would pirates be up this far North," Serenity said. She then saw several pirates get into small row boats and head towards the docks.

" I have to get out of here and get to Kaiba," Serenity said. She was about to run when a strong arm grabbed her.

" Going somewhere miss," said a tall tanned man with a bald head. Serenity let out a scream when the tall man hoisted her onto his shoulders and carried her to a rowboat which he threw her in.

" Take this girl to Captain Ishtar," the man said. The pirate controlling the boat nodded and turned around to head to the main ship. Serenity was about to jump out of the boat when several pirates grabbed her.

" Your not going anywhere, Captain Ishtar will just love you," a pirate said.

Kaiba and Rapheal ran down to the almost destroyed docks. Rapheal looked across the port and spotted a ship with a black sail." Look Kaiba its a pirate ship," Rapheal said.

Kaiba spotted and became confused." Why would a pirate ship be this fall up North," Kaiba asked.

" Its probaly that snake Marik Ishtar, hes the only one crazy enough to attack a city full of English soldiers," Rapheal said. Kaiba nodded and then spotted a rowboat heading to the main ship. He squinted and soon made out the form of Serenity on it.

" They have Serenity," Kaiba said. The two watched as the pirates loaded the captured Serenity unto their ship. The remaining pirates began to return also and the ship began to turn around.

" Their leaving, but I can't let them escape, for the honor of England and for Serenity's life I can't let them escape," Kaiba said.

" Rapheal round up at least ten men and get us a ship we will give chase," Kaiba said walking away.

" Yes sir," Rapheal saluted.

**On Mairk's Ship**

Serenity was thrown onto the ship's deck and surrounded by the crew." What a beautiful girl the captain will love her," said a random pirate. Just then the crew opened up a hole where a man walked through.

He hand dirty blonde spiked hair. He wore a black and gold coat with black pants with a scimitar attached to it." Hello miss, let me introduce myself, I'am Captain Marik Ishtar, the most feared pirate in the English seas", Marik said grinning.

Serenity shivered at the man's smile it creeped her out." Why would you kidnap me," she asked. Marik and his crew just began laughing.

" As you should know it gets alittle lonely out here on the sea so we need some women to keep us company," marik answered. He then looked at the tall bald man.

" Odion, place her with the other whores," Marik ordered. Odion nodded and picked Serenity up and took her towards a door. He opened it and tossed her inside.

" Enjoy your company," Odion said shutting the door. Serenity shivered and turned to see several other women in the room.

" Are you another girl they have captured," asked a young blond haired girl. Serenity nodded.

" I'am Rebecca, the brown haired girl in the corner is Tea, and the black haired girl over ther is Vivian, whats your name," Rebecca asked.

" My name is Serenity," she answered silently. Rebecca smiled to Serenity and helped her to a bench.

" How long have you been on here,'' Serentit asked Rebecca.

" We've all been on here for about a year now and so far no one has rescued us," Rebecca said. Serenity sighed.

" I'am sure Kaiba will come and rescue me," Serenity said. All three girls looked at her.

" Whos Kaiba," asked Tea.

" Hes a English soldiers that I know, I'am sure he wouldn't let these vile men keep me," Serenity said. The three gilrs looked at eachother and then to Serenity.

" Do you love this Kaiba," asked Vivian. Serenity looked away and the three girls saw a blush on Serenity's face.

" I'll take that as a yes," said Rebecca.

Marik stirred his ship through the open seas the wind blowing his hair. Odion walked up the stairs and stood next to Marik." Do you think it was wise to attack the English," he asked. Marik just begn laughing.

" The English army can't harm us Odion, remember we're the most feared pirates ever," Marik said. Odion nodded and turned to look behind them.

" Master Marik we have a English ship approaching us from behind," Odion said. Marik turned and also spotted the ship.

" Excellent another fight, men ready yourself's," Marik yelled. The crew cheered and grabbed their weapons ready to fight.

**English Ship**

Kaiba stood at the head of the ship and watched as Marik turned his ship around to counter his attack. Kaiba turned and face the ten men Rapheal had rounded up." Men no using cannons there are civilians on board and watch your musket fire," Kaiba said. The men saluted and got into their positions.

Rapheal made his way up to Kaiba." Rapheal I trust you can take care of yourself," Kaiba asked. Rapheal answered by loading his musket and making it ready to fire.

Kaiba watched as Marik's ship came in range and than it pulled up next to Kaiba's." Fire," Kaiba yelled. The soldiers soon opened fired causing a few pirates to fall overboard. But it wasn't enough because pirates began swinging across to Kaiba's ship.

Kaiba picked up a nearby Captain's sword and sliced a pirate swinging at him. The pirate fell once the blade hit him and Kaiba grabbed the rope. He then jumped and swung over onto Marik's ship along with Rapheal and a few men.

Kaiba landed and swung his sword into a nearby pirate. Rapheal took aim with his musket and shot a pirate coming at him. Kaiba made his way through several more pirates and soon spotted Marik up on the upper deck. Kaiba ran up the stairs to him and pointed his sword at him.

" Marik Ishtar your under arrest for kidnapping and attacking a British base," Kaiba said. Marik began laughing and drew his sword.

" Is that all," Marik laughed and swung his sword at Kaiba. Kaiba blocked it and parried Marik's sword. Kaiba then brought his fist forward punching Marik in the stomach. Marik at the same time brought his knee up and kneed Kaiba in the chest.

The two combatants then jumped back and swung their swords again causing them to hit and cause sparks." Tell me Kaiba are you here to save that young girl," Marik laughed. Kaiba grunted and pushed Marik back.

He then charged forward and stabbed his sword hitting Marik in his side. Marik coughed up blood, but then smirked. He drew small dagger and drove it into Kaiba's shoulder. Kaiba yelped in pain and jumped away the dagger popping out of his shoulder.

Crimsion red poured out of his wound and he placed his hand over it. Marik laughed and picked up Kaiba's sword which he dropped." Looks like I win, you have no weapons," Marik said.

He charged at Kaiba and swung both swords at him. Kaiba dodged quickly and grabbed a rope and swung on it untill he was behind Marik. Kaiba spotted the small dagger from before and quickly picked it up. Marik turned around and spotted Kaiba.

He raised the two swords again." You die," he yelled. Kaiba quickly drew the dagger and impaled Marik in the chest with it.

" You first Mairk," Kaiba said. Marik spit up more blood and soon his body fell over dropping both swords. Kaiba turned to the rest of the pirates who just stood there.

" Your captain is now dead, will you surrender or fight to your deaths," Kaiba yelled. The pirates lowered their heads and dropped their weapons.

" Rapheal put these men in chains and take them aboard out ship," Kaiba said. Rapheal nodded and him and the soldiers gathered the pirates. Kaiba walked down the stairs and walked up to a door that had a lock on it. Kaiba took his foot and kicked at the door a few times.

Serenity looked at the door wondering if it was the pirates. He and the other three girls had heard gunfire and swords hitting eachother and had taken refuge in the corner in fear. The person kicked at the door a few more times untill it came off the hinges and busted in.

Serenity looked to see a tall man in red walk in." Kaiba is that you," she asked.

" Yes miss Wheeler, you rescurer has arrived," he answered. Serenity jumped from her spot and ran to Kaiba. His arms wrapped around her making sure she was safe now.

" I knew you would come," she smiled to Kaiba. He smiled back and noticed the other girls.

" You three come out," he said and led them outside. Serenity looked around and found that they were out at sea. Kaiba's ship sat docked next to Marik's and she watched as soldiers loaded pirates onto it.

Kaiba led Serenity and the other girls to his ship." Rapheal set us back on course to Boston," Kaiba ordered. Rapheal nodded and turned the ship around. Serenity looked up at Kaiba and hugged him tighter.

' I love you Lieutenant Seto Kaiba and no one will change my mind' Serenity thought as Kaiba hugged her back.

**Please Review**

**And yes I know pirates would not attack Boston, but this is my story and I do what I want.**


	7. Problems With A Blacksmith

**Please Review**

Chapter Seven

Problems With A Blacksmith

Kaiba rose from the downstairs couch which he now used for his bed. He streched and walked over to his clothes. He threw his red coat on and then his pants.

' Serenity most still be sleeping, I guess being captured by a pirate could do that to you,' Kaiba thought. He looked up the stairs and sighed.

' I guess I won't get any tea or breakfast,' Kaiba thought. He grabbed his musket and proceeded to the front door.

'' I'll go to the tavern and be back before she finds out I was gone," Kaiba said. Kaiba opened the front door and walked out onto the snow covered street.

He walked to the town square where he spotted the tavern across the street. Kaiba ran across dodging horse carriages and people. He opened the tavern door making a bell sound.

As he walked in everyone inside turned and looked at him. Kaiba grunted and walked past several people to the bar." What will it be?" the bartender asked.

" Give me some tea," Kaiba said.

" We don't serve that here," the bartender replied. Kaiba placed a hand on his musket and eyed the bartender who gulped.

" I'll get you some right away sir," he answered walking to the back. Kaiba tapped his fingers on the bar and held his head in one hand.

Just then the tavern doors flew opened and blew cold air inside. Kaiba heard it close and then heard several pairs of feet walk towards him. They soon stopped behind him.

Kaiba turned around to see five men in ragged clothes standing behind him." May I help you?" Kaiba asked sarcasticly.

" Mr. Kaiba, Tristan Taylor wishes to meet with you," a middle man said.

" And why should I go see the blacksmith?" Kaiba asked.

" Cause he orders you to," a man said. Kaiba then felt two guys grab him.

" You know it not wise to grab a redcoat," Kaiba smirked. He then quickly kicked his stool he was on towards the middle man. It hit the man in the nose and knocked him backwards.

Kaiba then felt the hands release him and he stood up. Four of the five men were still standing and were ready to fight.

" Four bums are going to fight a trained soldier, okay you choice," Kaiba said. Two men charged at Kaiba who simply stood there watching. As they neared Kaiba grabbed one man's arm and then swept his leg around hitting the man's back legs.

The man yelled as his legs gave way and he fell on his back. Kaiba then quickly dodged a thrown punch and quickly kicked the second guy in the chest. He then grabbed the man's head and brought his knee up smashing it into his nose.

The two first attackers limped away as two more men came at Kaiba. Kaiba smiled and ran towards them too. He grabbed the left man's arm and easily flipped him over himself and over the bar. The man's body hit the shelves of bottles behind the bar and then fell in a heap of broken bottles.

Kaiba then grabbed the other man and due to the man's light weight, picked him up and tossed him into a nearby table. Kaiba then turned to the leader who was getting up.

" Are you guys done yet?" Kaiba laughed. The man grunted and drew a small dagger. The man charged at Kaiba and repeatily tried to stab him. Kaiba back away from the man and his back hit the bar.

As then man neared he drew hi dagger back to stab Kaiba. On instinct Kaiba grabbed his musket and plunged it's bayonet into the man's shoulder.

He pushed the man down onto the gound and withdrew his bayonet. He then took his foot and placed it onto the man's wounded shoulder. The man instantly let out a scream of pain as Kaiba's leather boot pushed it's self onto the wound.

" Now tell me where can I find Taylor?" Kaiba asked.

" He's.. in.. the.. blacksmith house," the man said between screams. Kaiba took his foot off the man's shoulder and walked over to the bar to gather his things. He picked up his musket and was about to leave when the bartender returned.

" His you tea sir and what the hell did you do," the bartender yelled seeing his destroyed bar.

" You can bill these fine men here," Kaiba said pointing to the five men on the ground. He then grabbed his cup of tea and drank some untill he stopped.

" Oh and your tea stinks," Kaiba said tossing the cup away. He then walked away and out of the tavern.

' Serenity can make better tea than that crap,' Kaiba thought as he walked over to the blacksmith's shop. He opened the front door and walked in.

He looked around and found it empty. A fire was going in the middle where the melting pit laid.

" Come on out Taylor, you wanted to see me thats what your buddies said," Kaiba yelled through the shop. He then heard feet and pointed his musket and a person coming from the shadows.

It was Tristan holding two swords in both hands. Kaiba lowered his gun and placed it beside him.

" What is it that you wanted?" Kaiba asked.

" I want you to move out of Serenity's house and leave her alone," Tristan said. Kaiba raised and eyebrow and laughed.

" What makes you think I'll move out," Kaiba smirked. Tristan frowned and tossed one of the swords in his hands. It flying past Kaiba who stood with emotionless eyes. The sword flew until it hit the door behind Kaiba, nailing it shut.

" If you won't leave, then I'll make you leave by force," Tristan yelled. He ran at Kaiba and and swung his sword at him. Kaiba acting quickly drew his musket up and blocked the blade. He then pushed Tristan away and kicked him in the chest making him fall backwards.

" Please I beat you little group and there was five of them, you can't possibly beat me," Kaiba said.

" You can do anything when you have love on your side," Tristan yelled.

"Please you don't have love on your side, you only have jealousy," Kaiba replied back. Tristan growled in anger and charged again.

Kaiba dodged the swinging blade and ran across the shop towards a rack of swords. He grabbed a short light one and turned to Tristan.

" Serenity isn't just someone you just tell to love you, she's her on person and can make decisions on her own," Kaiba yelled.

" I don't care about that, ever since you came into her life she's been through nothing but pain and torture, her brother has been killed and she's also been kidnapped by pirates," Tristan yelled back.

" Yes, but every time I've been their to comfort her or save her, where were you after her brother died, where were you when she was kidnapped certainly not on the ship I was going to save her," Kaiba yelled.

" Enough, all I know is when I kill you she'll be mine again," Tristan said.

" She was never yours to begin with," Kaiba replied. Tristan grunted and charged foward hitting Kaiba's sword with his own. He then kicked Kaiba in the leg causing Kaiba to lose balance.

He stumbled back and ragained his composer.' I could easily use my military training to defeat him, but I wouldn't want Serenity to think of me as some muderous redcoat,' Kaiba thought.

" Whats wrong, have you figured out you can't beat me," Tristan laughed.

" Cockiness won't help you win thats all I know," Kaiba smirked. Tristan grunted and charged at Kaiba again this time swinging for Kaiba's left side. Kaiba blocked it but got a punch into his face.

He stumbled back and was tackled by Tristan who slamed Kaiba near the fire pit. Kaiba lost his sword and he than felt his head being pushed near the fire.

Tristan was on top of him inching his head near the fire. Kaiba felt his head becoming more hot as he neard the fire.

'' Prepare to die redcoat," Tristan said. Kaiba smirked and used his free legs to kick Tristan in the back knocking him off of him. Tristan fell to the ground and grabbed a nearby sword.

He rose and turned to Kaiba. He raised his sword to attack when a loud boom erupted. Tristan watched as the top part of his sword went flying off and turned to see Kaiba standing and holding his smoking musket.

" Thats enough Tristan," Kaiba yelled. Tristan's eyes twicthed and he looked at his ohter sword on the ground. He was about to grab it when he heard Kaiba pull back the musket's loader.

" Grab it and die," Kaiba warned. Tristan dropped the broken sword and fell down into a wooden chair.

" Why, why must she love you?" Tristan asked himself.

" Who ever said she loved me, she may she may not, but remember Taylor, trying to make her love you will not make her really love you," Kaiba said dropping his musket.

" Your right I've been stupid this whole time, I've been thinking what I wanted and not Serenity," Tristan said sighing.

" She must think I'm a creep," Tristan said.

" Probaly not, she seems to love almost everyone, just look she treated me, the enemy like part of her family," Kaiba said. He then grabbed his musket and turned around.

" Well I'll be on my way, Serenity is probaly up and wondering where I'am," Kaiba said.

" Hey Kaiba," came Tristan's voice. Kaiba turned and looked at the blacksmith.

" What Taylor?" he asked.

" Thanks for telling me all that stuff," Tristan said.

" Whatever, and for saying that I won't tell my superior officer that you attacked me," Kaiba said.

" Yeah, that will be great," Tristan laughed. Kaiba nodded and exited the shop.

' He is actually nice for and English man, maybe him and Serenity are a nice couple, but that leaves me with no one, hey maybe Miho would like to go out to night,' Tristan thought smiling.

Kaiba entered the small Wheeler house and instantly smelled food coming from the kitchen. He then saw Serenity exit the kitchen.

" Where have you been, I made you your breakfast and tea, but you were gone," she said. Kaiba dropped all his stuff and slowly put on a smile.

" I was out," he answered. Serenity smiled and walked up to him. She placed a hand on his and lead him to the kitchen.

" Well just don't stand there come and eat," she laughed ushering him to the table. Kaiba smiled and grabbed his cup of tea and drank it.

" Um, this is way better than the tavern's" he said. Serenity laughed and he soon joined in.

**Sorry it took a while to update, Please Review.**

**Oh and if you don't know who Miho is, she's Tristan's girl friend from the Japanese Yu-Gi-Oh series.**


	8. Rebellion and Murder

**Hey I'm back, this may be short so sorry and I've been gone for so long cause of school, exams, and moving.**

**Please Review**

**Chapter Eight**

**Rebellion and Murder**

Kaiba walked out of the house and walked down the gravel street. He had been summoned to Pegasus and was heading there now. He wlked down the street with his musket strapped onto his back. Kaiba walked towards the governor's house and walked past it to where a large white tent sat. He pushed the flaps away and walked in the see several British officers around Pegasus looking down at a map. " Ah Kaiba, I'm glad you have arrived, it seems like the colonist have begun their rebellion, a few hundred in Lexington and then another hundred in Concord," Pegasus said pointing on the map. Kaiba looked and gripped his musket, he knew these insolent pesants would turn on their king soon.

Pegasus placed his hand on Kaiba's shoulder and guided the officer outside. " Seto, I need you to lead a group of ready men to Lexington now, I've already sent Raphael and a few more officers towards Concord, we have to keep this rebellion under wraps, we don't need anymore colonies get the same ideas," Pegasus said. Kaiba nodded and walked away from the superior officer. As Kaiba walked back to his present residence he thought about how Serenity would react to his leaving.

He walked up the steps of the house and entered it. " Welcome back," Serenity said from then kitchen. Kaiba placed his musket down and walked into the kitchen and sat at the table looking away from Serenity's smiling face. Serenity saw the despair in the soldiers face and walked over to him. She went down on her knees and placed her hands ontop of his.

" Is there something wrong, you look sad?" serenity asked. Kaiba huffed and grasped the young girl's hands in his.

" I've been given an order to head for Lexington today, to put to rest and rebellion, it seems the colonist have begun their revolution," Kaiba said. Serenity lowered her head when he said he would have to leave. Kaiba placed two fingers under her chin and rasied her head to see a few tears run down her face. He wiped them away and gave her a small kiss.

" I will not be gone long, I will return as soon as I can," Kaiba said. He brushed back a few loose strands of her hair making the young girl brush. There was a knock at the door and Kaiba rose to go answer it. He opened the door to see about thrity soldiers lined outside with a horse waiting for him. Kaiba grabbed his musket and looked back at Serenity who tried to smile. Kaiba walked over to her and wrapped his strong arms around her small form.

He felt her as she cried in his shoulder. Kaiba gave her another kiss and one last hug before he turned and exited the house. Serenity watched from the door steps as he mounted a horse and road down the street, the soldiers marching behind him. Before he was out of sight he turned his horse around and waved one last time to Serenity who waved back to him.

Serenity walked down the street of Boston, down to where a larger house sat. She knocked on the door and waited till a tall blond haired woman in a purple dress answered it. " Ah Serenity, what brings you here, I haven't seen you in a while," the woman said.

" I know its been awhile Mai, is it okay if I come in?" Serenity asked. Mai nodded and lead the young girl in and towards the kitchen. The two women sat as Mai poured them two glasses of tea.

" So any reason why you came?" Mai asked raising her glass to her mouth.

" Its just, that since Kaiba left yesterday I've been kind of lonely in my house, I mean first Joey was gone and now Kaiba, I guess you could say I don't like being alone," Serenity said tring to force a smile. Mai smiled also and nodded her head.

" I know what you mean, although he ate a lot of my food, that big olf Raphael was someone to talk to and he was also good looking," Mai said as a blush appeared on her face. Serenity smiled and looked Mai in the eyes.

" You like Kaiba's Hessian friend don't you," Serenity stated. Mai's blush got deeper and she tried to hide her face.

" Well have you even talked to him about it?" Serenity asked. Mai nodded her head no. Serenity sighed and grabbed the woman's hand.

" Mai its better to tell him you love him than keeping it bottled up inside, trust me its a releif if you tell," Serenity said. Mai thought and nodded.

" I guess your right, when that muscle headed man returns I'll tell him," Mai said. Serenity smiled and sipped some more of her tea.

Kaiba's horse galloped up and down the battlefield of Lexington. He lined his men up and ordered them to fire. The British soldiers fired across the battlefield and Kaiba watched as several colonist fell to the ground after being shot by the musket's. " Reload," Kaiba yelled as his men began to reload as fast as they could. Kaib heard the colonist fire and watched as some of his own men were gunned down. He then felt something hit his shoulder making him fall from his horse. Kaiba hit the ground hard and looked at his right shoulder to see crimson blood come running out of it.

" Sir, our lines are falling and the colonist are preparing their cannons," a solider said helping Kaiba up.

" Bakura, sound the retreat we can't lose anymore me," Kaiba said to the white haired soldier. He nodded and sounded the horn of retreat. Kaiba followed behind his men and listened to the cheers of the colonist. He looked to see them waving a new flag of blue, white, and red with stars. Kaiba cursed them and kept running until they had fully retreated from the battle.

Serenity sat in her living room knitting. It was the fifth day since Kaiba's depature. She smiled as she knitted cause she had gotten word of Kaiba's soon return. She heard a knock at the door andr an to it. She opened it hoping it was Kaiba, but to her suprise it was Duke. The young governor's son held out a boquet of flowers and handed them to Serenity. " Good morning Miss Wheeler," he said smiling.

Serenity nodded to Duke and took the flowers, " Won't you come in Mr. Devilin," Serenity said moving to the side and letting him in. Duke walked into the house and followed Serenity into the palor where she placed the flowers in a vase of water.

" I just came over to see if you were okay, I mean staying here with that British brute and having to do whatever he wants, I would think you would like another colonist to be with you," Duke said sitting on the sofa with Serenity.

" Oh Kaiba, he really isn't that mean, I do say he has his moments where he is quite a loner and cold to everyone around him, but he is really a nice guy," Serenity said. Duke moved closer to her and placed a hand on her leg.

" Serenity are you okay, I found out about your brother's death and I was just wondering if you were being hurt or something by that man," Duke said. Serenity looked at the young man and slapped his hand away.

" How dare you, Kaiba is not that kind of person, he would never hurt me," Serenity said standing up. Duke rose from the seat and walked towards Serenity he made her back away and hit against the wall. He placed his arm against the wall and smiled.

" Serenity they are all alike, mean, evil," Duke said. Serenity was looking for away to get away from the man. Just then he placed his lips on her and forced her hands to her side. Serenity broked his grip and slapped him away from her. She then ran towards the door but was grabbed by her leg and tripped. She looked and saw as Duke approached her.

He grabbed her roughy on her arms and smiled. " Forget about Kaiba, be with me," Duke said. Serenity reached up and scratched the man with her nails. Duke got angry and slapped the girl in the face.

" You little, I'am the governor of Boston's son and I get what I want," he said laughing. He grabbed Serenity and ignoring her struggles carried her up towards the bedroom.

Kaiba walked down the road towards Serenity's house. His wound had been doctored on after the battle and he had begun his return back to Boston. He smiled as the house neared. He walked up the steps and opened the door which to his surprise was not locked. He entered the house and knew something was wrong when he found the parlor and the hallway a wreck. Kaiba gripped his musket and heard cries from the bedroom up stairs.

Kaiba ran up the stairs his leather boots making the sounds as he skipped a few steps. Kaiba busted into the room to find it a mess. The bed was destroyed, sheets and pillows everywhere. Tables were overturned and vases and mirrors broken. Kaiba turned to the cries and found Serenity crawled up into a corner. Her dress was ripped and there was blood around her.

" Serenity what happened?" Kaiba asked running to her side. Serenity continued to cry and Kaiba looked her over. His eyes widen when he found out the blood was coming from Serenity's private areas.

" Who did this," Kaiba growled in anger gripping his musket hard. Serenity sat in her cries and Kaiba made out one word, ' Duke'. Kaiba stood up quickly and punched a wall opposite him. Duke Devilin the governor's son. Kaiba ran out of the room and down the steps fast. He threw open the door and ran down the street his musket still in hand.

He made his way to the tavern and kicked down the door. He looked around and made his way to the bar. " How may I help you?" the bartender asked. Kaiba grabbed the man and pulled him over the bar.

" Duke Devilin, where is he?" Kaiba yelled in anger. He grabbed his musket and placed the bayonet under the man's chin.

" He's, at his mansion, the governor's mansion," the man said as sweat went down his face. Kaiba tossed the man away and walked out of the tavern. He made his way to the mansion and easily walked in seeing he was a soldier. He looked around the mansion and pointed his musket and shot destroying a large mirror at the foot of the steps. Maids and servants in the mansion ran for cover as Kaiba loaded his musket again.

" What is the meaning of this," yelled Roland from the top of the stairs. Kaiba pointed and shot again, making his bullet whiz past the green haired butler. Roland ducked for cover and ran into a room. Kaiba loaded his gun again but it was knocked from his hands. He looked up to see Duke with a long sword. Kaiba tackled the boy and the two rolled on the ground.

" You, bastard, why did you do that to Serenity?" Kaiba yelled as they rolled.

" Hey you wern't using her and I get what I want," Duke laughed. Kaiba narrowed his eyes and made his fist connect with Duke's jaw. Blood was spit ffromt eh boy's mouth but he returned to favor with a punch into Kaiba's gut. The two pushed away from eacother and reached for their weapons. Kaiba grabbed his musket and was about to shoot when he felt Duke's sword enter his left arm. Kaiba fell to the ground as Duke pinned him to the ground.

" Do you know she screamed, she screamed for you," Duke laughed. He raised his sword and was about to swing it again when Kaiba grabbed his musket and plunged the bayonet into the boy's stomach. Kaiba pulled the trigger and watched as the boy flew off his gun. Kaiba was to his feet and ran to the boy's body and continuly stabbed him with his bayonet until some soldiers had forced him off and away from the body.

Pegasus and Solomon entered the house and stood shock as Kaiba was forced down and bounded and the blood from Duke's massacred body ran down over the tiled floor.

**Please Review**


End file.
